orionarmfandomcom-20200214-history
United Planets Space Command
The United Planets Space Command has been in control of the government for over 300 years with high approval ratings for all Presidents. It is responsible for the colonization of worlds, expansion of humanity, and development of new technologies. Originally founded in 2137, after the 1st Interplanetary War, it was decided without a united government, we would not make it out of Solar Cradle. After the United Communist Coalition surrendered and the United Rebel Coalition disipated, the UPSC rose from the ashes. It began by fully colonizing Mars and the Jovian Moons, in 2199 the UPSC developed a way to travel between the stars using the Space Bender Faster-Than-Light Drive. In 2200, the first line of colony ships were sent on there journies, they were sent to these systems: Groombridge 34, Alpha Centauri, Proxima Centauri, 61 Cygni, LHS-288, and Kruger 60. Each Colony Ship carried 2 Million People and 4 Million randomized Auto-growing embryos. Each ship had 1 Million Men, and 1 Million Women, rounding out in 1 Million Couples with 4 Children of 5 to 15 years old when they arrived on their designated planet. When the Ships landed on the Planets, they were converted into Cities. After Colonization Bursts, things would settle down and society would face inward and build itself up for the next C-Burst. Over the C-Bursts, FTL Technology was improved drastically, in started as 1 Year per Lightyear, over 5 C-Bursts, it became 1 Month Per Light Year and then 1 Week per Lightyear. Then 1 Day per Lightyear and on to 1 Hour Per Lightyear. It soon went on to the Colonization of almost every Planet within 20 Lightyears of Earth. Founding New Horizons The simple atomic NERVA-type engines of the 1950's were extremely 'dirty', which is why they were never trusted to launch payloads out of earth orbit. What was not realized at the time was that the possibility existed to not only clean the exhaust up before it could do damage to the planet, but in doing so, to decrease the apparent mass of the vehicle itself. By the dawn of the 21st Century, the United States had classified vehicles that used what was termed the 'Biefeld-Brown Effect'. By charging the nuclear plasma with a high energy negative charge, it was found that one could reduce the ship's mass, from the original 10% for the early models, to considerably beyond a 90% reduction. This saved greatly on propellant requirements, and the ionic plasma that resulted was capable of being separated in the combustion chamber. The radioactive particles thus captured could then be utilized in a secondary nuclear reaction designed to power the ship's onboard electronic and electrical needs. The process meant having to 'sanitize' the ship at regular intervals, usually about every 2-1/2 years when operating on a regular interplanetary route. These ships are actually capable of a continuous thrust of up to 6.5 'G's', but this is hard on the crew and not usually necessary. A simple 1 G accelleraton will get you anywhere in the solar system within a month anyway. These ships are designed with a vertical orientation, meaning they're more like skyscrapers than bungalows. The 'wings' can be used in atmosphere, but their main purpose is to radiate heat generated by the ship. They also carry the positive charge needed to complete the Biefeld-Brown Effect of the drive plasma. Colonization Begins C-Bursts Legacy Military Governmental Control